Games
Single Player Games= 1 - 50 *1: Bricks Squasher *2: Arrows *3: Asteroids *4: Coin Weighing *5: Cup Stacking *6: Disc Battle *7: Flip It! *8: Hangman *9: Hex Mines *10: Hovercraft Racing *11: Alien Intruders *12: Knight Switch *13: Lightning *14: Mahjongg *15: Matchsticks *16: Math Search *17: Maze *18: Memory *19: Memory 2 *20: Mouse and Cat *21: Ghost Man Advanced *22: Halloween Pumpkins *23: Puzzle *24: Save *25: Space Shoot *26: Double Snake *27: Squares *28: Swap *29: Tritris *30: Tic Tac Toe *31: Tower of Hanoi *32: The Typing of the Ghosts *33: Whack a Difference *34: Christmas Gifts *35: War Ship *36: Twins *37: Lineup Four *38: Easter Eggs *39: Soccer *40: Chinese Checkers *41: Wedding Bouquets *42: Musical Notes *43: *44: Sudoku *45: Music Memory *46: Four Piece Tangram *47: Nonogram *48: Moon Cakes *49: Little Mess *50: Jumping Arrows 51 - 100 *51: Christmas Tree Light Up *52: Rotate Puzzle *53: Wolf, Sheep and Cabbage *54: Missionaries and Cannibals *55: Bridge Crossing *56: Greedy Knight *57: The Eight Queens *58: The Three Bags *59: Moving Memory *60: Word Search *61: Peg Solitaire *62: Water Jars *63: Hourglass Problem *64: Penguin Families *65: Fruit Collection *66: Gems Swap *67: Bubble Bug *68: Nothing but Net *69: Wild Wild Taxi *70: Bricks Breaking *71: Protect Mission *72: Word Scramble *73: Make 24 *74: Marble Lines *75: Snowman Skiing *76: Slingshot Challenge *77: Balls and Boxes *78: Bouncing Balls *79: Jigsaw Puzzle *80: Klondike Solitaire *81: Freestyle Soccer *82: The Post Office *83: Arithmetic Game *84: A Maze Race *85: Ball Lines *86: Mini Golf *87: Quick Math *88: Monkey Banana *89: Stationery *90: Letter Blocks *91: Memory III *92: Code Breaking *93: Akita Kanto Festival *94: Lucky Clover *95: Boat Fishing *96: Drum Beats *97: Mars Lander *98: Staries *99: Spot the Difference *100: Star Badmintion 101 - 150 *101: Spider Web *102: Firework Columns *103: Golf Solitaire *104: Flying Kiwi *105: Disc Shooting *106: Pyramid Solitaire *107: Snowball Duel *108: Juggling *109: Loan Consolidation *110: The Hare and the Tortoise *111: Math Man *112: Bobo Snake *113: Wizard Balls *114: Ball in a Labyrinth *115: Balloons *116: World Capitals Quiz *117: Ball Control *118: Spider Solitaire *119: Crossword Puzzle *120: Magnets *121: Sliding Block Puzzle *122: Stained Glass *123: Mouse Trap *124: Clueless Crossword *125: Typing Monster *126: Aces Up Solitaire *127: Gaps Solitaire *128: Animation Puzzle *129: Rubik's Cube *130: Bricks Breaking II *131: Make 15 *132: Landlords *133: Candy Bags *134: Parking Mania *135: Whack a Kenny *136: Gold Fishing *137: Five Dice *138: Seesaw Logic *139: The God of Fortune *140: Count the Cubes *141: Number Balls *142: Sushi Pairs *143: Quick Calculate *144: Sequence Memory *145: Memory IV *146: The Missing Jigsaw *147: Shape Inlay *148: Row Slide Puzzle *149: Battle Rings *150: Bouncing Letters 151 - 200 *151: Demon Solitaire *152: Fish Ball Strings *153: Blind Spot *154: Pool Practice *155: Colour Trap *156: Pattern Memory *157: The New One *158: Path Memory *159: Freecell Solitaire *160: Find the Pair *161: Find the Suspect *162: Bridges *163: Mahjongg II *164: Word Scramble II *165: Eyesight Challenge *166: Walls Logic *167: Castle Defense *168: Loop the City *169: Daisy Petals *170: Killer Sudoku *171: Scene Memory *172: Jigsaw Sudoku *173: Pile of Balls *174: Hypersudoku *175: Double Bubble *176: Sudoku X *177: Typing Speed Test *178: Greater Than Sudoku *179: More or Less *180: Building Blocks *181: Colour Balls *182: Sandwich Shop *183: Gems Swap II *184: Tri Peaks Solitaire *185: Tower Blocks *186: Math Lines *187: Memory V *188: Fission Balls *189: Number Twins *190: Kite Flying *191: Kakuro *192: Flip It II *193: Spot the Difference II *194: Gems Twist *195: Bricks Breaking Hex *196: Forty Thieves Solitaire *197: Classic Mines *198: Beleaguered Castle Solitaire *199: Yukon Solitaire *200: Terrace Solitaire 201 - 250 *201: A Maze Race II *202: Row Swap Puzzle *203: Space Kidnappers *204: Mancala *205: Dress Up Time *206: Tile Swap Puzzle *207: Fields Separation *208: Ball Separation *209: Snake Classics *210: Montris *211: Bus Driver's Math *212: Thieves of Egypt Solitaire *213: Puzzle Hex *214: Trick or Treat *215: Eight Off Solitaire *216: The Warehouse *217: Tricky Cups *218: Bricks Squasher II *219: Word Search II *220: World Flags Quiz *221: Lucky Card *222: Thanksgiving Dinner *223: Santa's Sleigh *224: Rubik's Snake *225: Count the Sheep *226: The Alchemist *227: Switchback Solitaire *228: Green Leprechauns *229: Colour Mixing *230: Backgammon *231: Gul Bara *232: Tapa *233: Cupcake Frenzy *234: Penalty Shootout *235: Free Kick *236: Galaxy Explorer *237: Pattern Memory II *238: Colouring Game *239: Join the Dots *240: Gin Rummy *241: Cat Dog Cat Dog Cat *242: Star and Coins *243: Colonization *244: Ya! Dice *245: Sheepdog's Day *246: Tip Tap Tile *247: Darts *248: Five UFOs *249: Labeling Game *250: Mapping Maps 251 - 300 *251: Heroic Ants *252: Super Grocery Shopper *253: Buzzer Run *254: Yeti Overwinter *255: Cure the Zombies *256: Easter Egg Designer *257: Easter Egg Hunt *258: Mother's Day Rush *259: Everyday Hero *260: Father and Son *261: Word Out *262: *263: Bee Empire *264: Lady Jane Solitaire *265: Hot Java *266: *267: La Belle Lucie Solitaire *268: Simon Says *269: Scorpion Solitaire *270: *271: Colonization Hex *272: *273: Bomb Squad *274: *275: *276: Super Pitcher *277: *278: *279: Sea Towers Solitaire *280: Australian Patience *281: Russian Solitaire *282: Eagle Eye *283: Poker Square *284: Sequence Master *285: Train Controller *286: Animal Olympics - Diving *287: Animal Olympics - Hurdles *288: *289: Spider Solitaire (2 suits) *290: Spider Solitaire (4 suits) *291: Busy Cupid *292: Lever Physics *293: Smart Bee *294: Rainbow Mechanic *295: Pebbles *296: Amoeba's Life *297: Freediving Treasure Hunt *298: Word Grid *299: Slimes *300: Lucky Guess 301 - 350 *301: Push Up Tricks *302: Geometry Quiz *303: Animal Olympics - Triple Jump *304: Animal Olympics - Hammer Throw *305: Animal Olympics - Trampoline *306: Animal Olympics - Pole Vault *307: Animal Olympics - Weight Lifting *308: *309: *310: Disc Golf *311: Double Freecell Solitaire *312: Junk Monster *313: *314: Futoshiki *315: Osmosis Solitaire *316: Penguin Solitaire *317: Cruel Solitaire *318: Alternation Solitaire *319: Aces And Kings Solitaire *320: Ayumu's Game *321: Fruit Cowboy *322: Demons And Thieves Solitaire *323: Crazy Quilt Solitaire *324: Leaping Frog *325: Clock Hands *326: Baker's Dozen Solitaire *327: Gypsy Solitaire *328: Bricks Sniper *329: The Parking Lot *330: Picture Gallery Solitaire *331: Gems Warfare *332: Tile Drag Puzzle *333: Braid Solitaire *334: Grounds for a Divorce Solitaire *335: Kings Solitaire *336: Dominoes *337: Nine Men's Morris *338: Reversi *339: *340: Accordion Solitaire *341: Bisley Solitaire *342: Belvedere Solitaire *343: Carpet Solitaire *344: Circle Your Land *345: Snow Fight *346: Chain Reaction *347: Calcudoku *348: Double Klondike Solitaire *349: Triple Klondike Solitaire *350: Shape Transformer 351 - 400 *351: Paper Bird *352: Moles in Holes *353: Block Eleven Solitaire *354: Tri Planting *355: Whack an Answer *356: Calculation Solitaire *357: Calibre 2048 *358: Captive Queens Solitaire *359: Clock Solitaire *360: BMX Racing *361: Count the Sheep II *362: Ball Drop Memory *363: Crossword Solitaire *364: Eagle Wings Solitaire *365: Spot the Difference III *366: Florentine Solitaire *367: Easy Go Solitaire *368: Grandfather's Clock Solitaire *369: King Albert Solitaire *370: Martha Solitaire *371: Jumping Tiles *372: Flower Garden Solitaire *373: Perfect Shapes *374: Track the Balls *375: Maze Solitaire *376: Monte Carlo Solitaire *377: *378: Raglan Solitaire *379: Tower of Hanoy Solitaire *380: Alhambra Solitiare *381: Agnes Solitaire *382: Tower of Hanoi II *383: Word Transformer *384: *385: *386: The Rolling Cube *387: Memory (Tricky) *388: US State Flags Quiz *389: Word Scramble III *390: Nonogram II *391: Four Colour Map *392: Star Crossword *393: Little Spider Solitiare *394: Puss in the Corner Solitaire *395: Gems Swap III *396: Staries II *397: *398: Raining Cats and Dogs *399: Space Debris *400: 401 - 450 *401: *402: *403: *404: *405: *406: *407: *408: *409: *410: |-| Multiplayer Games= 1 - 50 *1: Multiplayer Tic Tac Toe *2: Multiplayer Chinese Checkers *3: Mine Sweeping Race *4: Multiplayer Checkers *5: Rock Paper Scissors *6: Multiplayer Backgammon *7: Multiplayer Lineup Four *8: Multiplayer War Ship *9: Multiplayer Mancala *10: Multiplayer Five in a Row *11: Multiplayer Eight Ball *12: Multiplayer Spades *13: Multiplayer Chess *14: Multiplayer Gin Rummy *15: Multiplayer Pachisi *16: Snakes and Ladders *17: Royal Game of Ur *18: Multiplayer Senet *19: Multiplayer Canasta *20: Duodecim Scripta *21: Multiplayer Go *22: Multiplayer Tochki *23: Multiplayer Aeroplane Race *24: Multiplayer Tapa *25: Multiplayer Gul Bara *26: Multiplayer Ludo *27: Mines Flagger *28: Multiplayer Penalty Shootout *29: Multiplayer Belote *30: Multiplayer Cribbage *31: Strategic Bingo *32: Multiplayer Pinochle *33: Multiplayer Yut *34: Multiplayer Putting Pairs *35: Multiplayer Hex *36: Multiplayer Nim *37: Sudoku Battle *38: Multiplayer All Fours *39: Multiplayer Doodle Memory *40: Multiplayer Darts *41: Multiplayer Euchre *42: Multiplayer Nine Men's Morris *43: Multiplayer Hakka Cards *44: *45: Honlok *46: *47: *48: *49: Multiplayer Belote Classic *50: 51 - 100 *51: *52: Multiplayer Rummy *53: Multiplayer Reversi *54: *55: Prime Cards *56: *57: Super Five *58: Guess What *59: Bouncing Balls Battle *60: Marble Lines Battle *61: Multiplayer Okey *62: Multiplayer Dominoes *63: Multiplayer Indian Rummy *64: Multiplayer Daisy Petals *65: Multiplayer Pebbles *66: Multiplayer Simon Says *67: Multiplayer Snowball Duel *68: Multiplayer Basketball Shootout *69: Multiplayer Shut The Box *70: Multiplayer Irish Snap *71: Multiplayer Beer Pong *72: Multiplayer Housie *73: Multiplayer Chinese Chess *74: Trivia Combat